


Its rlly cold, can i borrow ur jacket wilby?

by SexySpatula



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 4 now, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Philza, Might not, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Other, Tagging as I update, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), cry, dreams a dickhead lmao, might get better, no beta we die like men, philza - Freeform, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, why is that not a tag, wilbur is wilby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySpatula/pseuds/SexySpatula
Summary: Just an odly cold day for late fall, what could go wrong? nothing i hope.Spoiler alert! it all goes wrong :,)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, but not rlly - Relationship, kind of - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Its rlly cold, can i borrow ur jacket wilby?

**Author's Note:**

> cry.

Its cold, way to cold. the type of cold on an early Sunday morning that's so uncomfortable _it's_ _ suffocating _ . 

Tommy sprung up from his sleeping bag, his thin blanket falling off of his small yet lanky frame. He gasped for air, his small lungs quickly filling with the gas. His round face red from the cold.

He could see the snow from over yonder, no wonder he was so cold. He looked up from his hands that were tightly gripping the light fabric. The sun was just starting to rise, it looked beautiful. Alas all he could think of was when he was with Tubbo. He fondly remembers them listening to chirp together on the cliff before he changed it.  He regrets that now.

He decides to finally get up from his spot in his tent. Perhaps Wilby is awake? The only way to know is to find out after all. He sighed and got up, shivering from the cold. "Wilby could wait," he thought out loud "it's uncomfortably cold." Tommy made quick work of setting up a fire, he grabbed some spare sticks and wood and a flint and steel. The fire flickered into existence, small, but just enough to warm him up. At this point in time, he was happy, he was somewhat contempt. Warm, sitting around a campfire and watching the sun find its place in the sky. A small smile graced his face, before almost immediately diminishing. He had to go check on Wilby, God knows what he could be up to, hes always doing _something_ or another.

Tommy made his way to logstedshire and quietly opened the door. It was dead silent, extremely quiet. he looked around the entire base, and yet, his big brother wilby, was nowhere to be found A sigh escaped his mouth, he didn't quite know how to feel. He was sad that Wilbur never said goodbye, but, could he really be all that shocked? I mean, who would spend time with the likes of _him. willingly._ He just stuck around because they're brothers, he convinces himself. Yeah. A cough escapes his throat and he realises how cold it was, "Hey Wilby, i can borrow your jacket right? i promise to give it back," why did he say that out loud, its not like Wilbur can fucking hear him from where ever he was.

_He takes the jacket anyway._

Tommy drapes the heavy trench coat around his shoulders, the warmth encasing him. The jacket had some holes and smelled loosely like soot _~~and blood~~_. it was fine, Now no mater where Wilby went, whether it be L'manburg or a completely different dimension he still had a piece of him with him at all times. He made his way out of Logstedshire, walking back to the fire to make breakfast. Wilbur had to come back eventually? right? Tommy shook his head, trying to get his thoughts onto something else. He grabbed his compass on instinct, his thoughts flashed to Tubbo. He remembered walking the prime path together, he remembered pogtopia, he remembered when Philza brought him home, he remembered watching the sunset and sunrise together, he remembered them getting exiled together, he remembered toob, he remembered oh so many good memories together. But he also remembered the bad ones. He remembered Schlatt becoming president, he remembered how scary it was being all alone, he remembered techno, his own brother, killing Tubbo with a rocket. 

He felt a shiver go down his spine, it felt like someone was watching him. He turned to his left, where it felt like the pair of eyes were coming from. There he saw Tubbo, in his suit, staring at him from behind a tree. Hes changed so much from the last time theve seen eachother, even though it hasnt been to long. Tubbos hair was a obviously darker shade of brown, he was no longer hiding his moobloom tail, as well as his ears. His horns have also definantly grown longer and more prominant. ~~_He looked like a younger Jschlatt._~~

Tommy felt the tears rush down his face, starting slowly before it turned into a full on ugly sob. _And just like that, Tubbo was gone once again._ Tommy was truley allalone huh? he thought. The only sounds he made outloud were the sounds of him dry heaving, ugly retched sobs leaving his body. He didnt know what to do. He was so fucking scared. But would you blame him? he got exiled from the country that he helped build at the smallest sign of him being dangerous. He hasnt seen his dad in god knows how long, One of his brothers killed his best friend and sided with the enmy _for no reason._ His other brother is a fucking ghost. His 'best friend' is the one that fucking exiled him, and all of the friends that hes made up until this point seem to not give a SHIT about him. Hes not even a fucking adult yet, hes 16. 16 fucking years old. He has no one to go to for help, no place to go to that wont chase him out with torches and pitchforks. Word travels fast, its gotton to the point not even the small villages will let him in. All he fucking has is his fucking belongings and he doesnt even have all of them. 

Tears raced down his face, he was turning red from the cold and the crying combined, he was bound to get sick at this point. He didnt care. He wishes everything went back to hwo they used to be, before Schlatt ever became presidant. Back when he wouldnt be scared for his life just from asking his eldest brother for a fucking hug. He misses Technos hugs, they were sparse, but always filled with such warmth and meaning that you knew you were important to him to get one. He misses going on horseback rides with Dad, He misses techno reading him stories to sleep when the nighht terrors got to hard to handle on his own. He misses wilbys nightly singing that both put him to sleep at night and woke him up in the mornings. He misses when him and Tubbo went on walks in the forest for hours on end. He misses everything. He misses it all. 

Another round of crying racked through his body. he held himself in his arms tight trying to think of what he did wrong. He had to of done something after all, for everyone to leave him? what did he do what did he do what did he do what did he do what did he do what did he do what did he do what did he do what did he do what did he do. he sighed into his arms, or maybe, they were just looking for a reason to get rid of him? maybe they were all tired of his fucking shit and were looing and searching for the one time he messed up so they could all leave him, they wouldnt do that right? right?

**Author's Note:**

> would yall be intrested in more parts? 😳😳
> 
> also give me clout @sexy_spatula_ on twt


End file.
